


I can be a poet if I want to

by d3athth3kid



Series: James "Bucky" Barnes presents; works by me [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Memory Fragments, Poetry, Wordcount: 100-1.000, poetry by super soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: A page from the Winter Soldiers journals.Bucky presents poetry from his life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: James "Bucky" Barnes presents; works by me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602928
Kudos: 2





	I can be a poet if I want to

In the beginning.

Life was good.  
Had my best guy at my side, no war just battles with bullies and life was swell.  
See I took him on dates with swell dames, I talked about all he had done for me and they fell, until they saw his size and convened with me.  
Now I probably could have been a better wingman but I wasn't, I had a goal to get laid before shipping off and Steve didn't mind terribly.  
So, Steve was my best guy, my wingman and my brother, I loved him, and not in the way You got beat in an alley for, but the way you'd protect 'em with all your being.  
He was my best guy then I was lost, trapped inside my own head, watchin' my body move on autopilot.  
Killing, blood -so much blood it was seeping through my bionic arm and coating the sensors.- it was hell, years of cryofreeze and inconsolable pain.  
Then it happened, 'who the hell is Bucky' and it started to shift, the soldier started to crack and I began ta' slipped through, until I could see his face, body small and big black bruises coating it.  
Steve.  
He saved me from the memory dump and all I could see was flashes of an ornery, persistent little spitfire.

Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> So. If this is written all funky, just remember. I failed English in high school.


End file.
